Legends: The Valkyries of Primus
by Legendary Raven
Summary: There is a duel legend that both Earth and Cybertron share, the Valkyries. Known as great female warriors, Optimus Prime, searches for them here on Earth and discovers that some legends though right in historical texts also never tell the true story. Her name was Hildr and she will either bring light to the lost warriors true story or keep history in the dark forever.
1. Legends

His entire life Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots and Last of the Primes had known one thing, some legends were not mere myth but fact.

It was proven to him many times over, by his teachers and the historical records of his home. And there was one such legend, about a group of legendary femme warriors who had the been gifted the power of flight without an alt mode. As just to happen, when the Autobot Leader had stumbled upon another ancient legend by humans who also had femme warriors of legend.

But what made his stop his reading was the name the humans gave them.

Valkyries.

He had heard that name before, in old texts and legends back on Cybertron. They were the same as in the humans myth but were betrayed with human features instead of Cybertronian, but the resemblance was uncanny.

In the legends back home, the Valkyries were created by Primus himself and were tasked with protecting the planet from threats that the Primes couldn't deal with and at times of peace, to guard the Well of the Allsparks. It was said that any femme deemed worth by Primus himself would become a Valkyrie, though it may not have occurred right away, it was written into their fates.

Here, on Earth, the Valkyries are of Norse myths. They are women adorned in fine armor and weapons with feathered wings on their backs. They were the elite force of Odin and had many tasks throughout the mythos.

But it seemed to match together two legends from both worlds.

In the Cybertronian one, the Valkyries were sent by Primus to find and destroy Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. But they never returned and it is said that the Primes had visions of their deaths.

In the Earth version, the Valkyries came to the mortal realm on a fallen star. When they were brought in by the local chief they thanked his kindness with there sworn loyalty to him and his descendants. And had been protecting that family even when the family past on, they guarded the tombs of the lost family.

This seemed as though when the Valkyries came looking for Unicron they crashed landed on Earth and sworn their loyalty to there salvation.

Now Optimus wondered something, could they still be alive?

If possible they would greatly aid there cause and maybe even help end this piety war. But where, where could they be?

He looked through the legends of the Norse again, trying to find any possible sites to where the Valkyries were last seen, apparently protecting a tomb of a family they had sworn themselves too.

He then came across what he was looking for, according to legend they were hidden underneath a mountain called Mt. Redflow, odd name but nonetheless it was something at least.

He got up from his desk in his personal chambers and headed out to the main area to see everything was dark. He looked at his internal clock to realize it was the middle of the night, guess old habits die hard it seemed.

Looking up the coordinates to the mountain he activated the Groundbridge and headed out.

He landed at the base of the mountain, near a dense forest with a river flowing with rapids close by. He looked up to the mountain and pondered to himself on just how he was gonna find the entrance to a old tomb on the side of this very, very steep mountain.

 _4 hours later, Sunrise…_

He had been climbing the mountain for a long stretch of time now, and exhaustion was gripping him. Not only the lack of recharge, but the fact he was low on Energon due to having little to give out back home and the constant literally uphill battle to find this hidden tomb.

The sun was cresting over the sea as he could now see for miles around.

He found a large enough ledge and sat down, venting rapidly to cool his systems.

 _Where, where could they be?_

He leaned back but the wall of stone gave way behind him making him tumble head over heel down a set of staircases large enough to be usable in Cybertronian standards. He finally came to rest at the bottom of the stair, scratched, dented and dusted as he was.

With a grunt of pain he lifted himself back up to see he was in a large chamber with two branches going off in separate directions into darkness. In the center of the room was a stone table with carvings on the side and ruins.

Laid down on top of the stone table was a large femme, she was as tall as him with gold and white armor that was dulled, dented and filthy. Red spots coated her entire frame like some of her was dipped in red paint and in her hand she held a battle axe with unique engravings on the blade.

She was covered in a layer of dust, meaning she had laid here a long time.

Despite the dirt and grime Optimus had never laid a optic on such a beautiful creature, power and might was evident in her. She was to be praised and feared.

He touched the stone table and suddenly gave off a blackish glow, he stepped back in fright as suddenly the femme moved. She sat up from her resting place, some of the dust scattering off her in the sudden motion. Slowly she turned her head towards the wary Prime.

And they locked optics.

His glowing blues met bloody red optics, they remained motionless, the other sensing the others small movements, studying and waiting. To either attack or defend from one another.

Then a commanding voice rang out, "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots and the Last of the Primes, who are you?" She seemed shocked at his statement but responded to his question.

"I am Hildr….." She seemed to trail off wanting to say more but stopping. "You say you're are the Last of the Primes, how has that come to pass?"

He walked a little closer to her, "How about I tell you outside of this." He gestured around him, she looked around before nodding. She went to get up but collapsed to the floor.

"It seems my peds have not awakened yet." She frowned to herself, he lent out his hand and after a moment of hesitation grabbed it and together they headed out into the rising sun.


	2. Signals

It was a lot for Hildr to take in. Optimus Prime had just finished the history of Cybertron and some of Earth's to bring her up to speed, her home in the stars was gone and Cybertronians at war of so many years just because of Megatron. It angered her, she wanted nothing more then to tear this Megatron limb from limb and watch him suffer.

And he was the Last Prime, the others were gone and she considered them brothers and sister in arms.

"This is….I don't even know how to put into words." She vented out and in the fresh mountain air as the sun had fully risen now.

"I know, but I wish for your aid as well." He said with a hope in his optics.

"My aid? No, no I can't help you, even though I wish too, I can't." The hope in him seemed to shatter.

"Why, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"I-I have too see it…..the world in which you have described, I need to know what my secondary home has become before I make a decision." He vented.

"I understand, Hildr. But know that you have a safe haven in Jasper, Nevada in America. That is were we are located." She nodded with a small smile, recounting the locating to her memory banks.

"Thank you for understanding, Prime." She stood and two very large, metallic, wings shot out of her back, before she could leap into the air he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Hildr. There is something else, humans don't know we exist, you must not let them see you, they are less understanding in this age then the one you have come to know."

She nodded, a little saddened by the new truth, "Do not worry, I will keep out of sight, goodbye, for now." And with that she jumped off the cliff and soared over the fjord bellow before shimmering and disappearing into the clouds.

He smiled a little before he heard his comlink buzz in, _:Prime! Can you hear me?!:_

Ratchet's panicked voice rang through, _:I hear you, what seems to be the matter?:_

 _:What do you mean is the matter?! We haven't been able to contact you for the last three hours! Where are you?:_ He mental slapped himself, he should really start putting alarm clocks in his processor.

 _:Sorry old friend, I need some fresh air, can I get a bridge back?:_ He heard a sigh like vent from the old medic.

 _:Coming right up.:_ A green and blue portal opened up next to him and he stepped through back into the Base where his whole team, including the kids and Agent Fowler.

"Why were you in Scandinavia?" Raf asked innocently, Prime's mind raced, he didn't know if he should tell his team of Hildr and this might not be the best time to do so.

"I need fresh air, that is all." He simply said and the others seemed to buy it, after all, why'd there leader lie to them anyways?

 **2 months later…**

It had been some time since his first meeting with Hildr and he made sure she was invisible to the Autobots and Decepticons, checking the sensors it seemed they couldn't pick up her signal, whether that's due to her being a ancient Cybertronian or having never been in the war or she had a cloaking device on hand it couldn't be said.

But nevertheless he was glad she was safe from Decepticon harm and influence.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called over the Prime's attention to the screen. "There is a deep space signal, it wishes to communicate."

With a nod of approval Ratchet opened up the line, "This is Autobot Omega One Outpost, identify yourself."

There was a little static before, "I have had warmer greetings from Decepticon's." A smooth voice filtered through, Bulkhead lit up in recognition.

"Wheeljack?! You old Con crusher, how ya been?"

"Bulkhead? What's with all the security?" The Bot, now known as Wheeljack, replied.

"The rock were on is crawling with Con's, how soon can you be here?"

"About the next day." Optimus stepped in.

"We will transmit arrival coordinates to you, Wheeljack, until then safe travels." The line went dead and the others started speaking to Bulkhead about Wheeljack. In the back of Prime's head he wondered if Hildr knew of the new bots arrival.

 **Deep in the Scandinavian Mountains…**

Hildr had not gone far from the tomb that she came from, instead she headed to the ship that carried her from Cybertron to Earth, the Chariot. It's systems still worked over all of the years that had passed and using the scanners and devices she learned of what had become of humanity in her absence more.

She also began scanning for other Cybertronian signals, it took a little doing but she was able to pinpoint exactly where the Autobot's base was as well as the Decepticons Warship using some old tricks some of her old friends taught her.

Suddenly a blip popped up on her scanners to reveal a ship headed for the planet, she tapped the Comm links of both Bots and Cons and listened in to both conversations. It seemed this Wheeljack would be a target for a Con trick.

She smiled as she headed for the door, axe in hand.

Not on her watch.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just needed to get it out before the meat of the episode next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Contact

Wheeljack was not having the best day. It started fine, he had made it to a organic world called Earth only then to be ambushed by the Decepticons, and then ending up knocked out only to find himself chained to the ceiling of the Nemesis without his weapons. He sighed to himself as he tried to adjust to the restraints that were straining his shoulder joints to no avail.

He didn't know how long he was suspended there but his cell door suddenly opened. He half expected either Megatron or his lackies coming in to interrogate him only to be surprised it was some Vehicons carrying in another prisoner.

She was taller then all of them, she had dull gold and white armor that looked like it had been through alot, as well as the red paint that seemed to coat her servos and feet and splattered across the rest of her body and head. Her face was completely covered by a helmet so he couldn't make out her features.

She was tied up next to him, seemly knocked out and the Vehicons took their leave.

"Hey, you awake?" He whispered yelled and slowly started to stir, her helmet retracted to reveal a scarred face with more red smatterings and red optics.

"What?" She looked around before coming out of her daze and pulling against the restraints with no results.

Wheeljack studied her for a moment, "So, what's your story?"

She huffed, "I am here for you, Wheeljack."

"How'd know my name?" She bore her red eyes into his blue ones with a scowl.

"Because I tapped the Comm link to the Autobots, duh."

"Oh and what about you, what's your name?" She sighed.

"Hildr, that is my name." He looked at her with a odd expression, he had never heard such a strange name.

"So what do you propose we get out of this?"

"Give it a moment." Right on que the doors slide open and Hildr activated her helmet which only showed her red optics poking through.

Starscream, walked in with a smirk, "Starscream, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Wheeljack, sarcasm won't get you far." He sneered before looking at the new prisoner.

"And what do we have here, a Autobot? Hm, don't see a faction symbol on you, who are you?" He mused pulling a claw under her chin.

"You are a fool." She simple replied before she whipped up her legs and wrapped them around his under arms and flung him with great strength and hit the power source that held them aloft making both prisoners fall to the ground freed.

Taking the advantage both them bolted from the room, Wheeljack needed his weapons and went to the place they were most likely stored to find them along with a nicely made battle axe.

"Yours?" She nodded grabbing it before both headed towards the upper decks.

It took some time for them to reach the upper decks but they could see a squadron of Vehicons and a fuming Starscream waiting for something, it would seem that they were heading up on a assault.

"It seems they are preparing to enter the Autobot Base, just as they planned." Wheeljack shot a look at the femme warrior.

"Wait, you knew about this?" She rolled her optics.

"How else did I know of you being in danger?" She hissed back before both made there way into the open.

"Hey Screamer, miss me?" Wheeljack shouted as a livid Starscream turned and order his troops to attack.

The troops though were easy pickings for the two battle hardened warriors, Wheeljack slicing with grace while Hildr using her strength behind the axe to cleave into her opponents.

She threw her axe into a Vehicons head and ran up to him plucking it from his corpse and jumping mid air in a spin letting her wings come out and coming down hard on the nearby Vehicon bring him down as well.

The Cons and even Wheeljack were surprised by her metallic bird like wings but she used the distraction plow through several more.

Suddenly a whirling green and blue portal opened up and Hildr knew what was about to happen.

"Wheeljack! Count to ten then switch!" She yelled to him who gave her a small nodded of knowing, then she pulled down her axe and charged through the portal beating her wings.

She prepared to kick whoever stood in her way, when she appeared back into the physical realm her ped slammed into the back of a similar looking bot to Wheeljack who flung a human girl from his hands to which another caught her. She pounced off the back off the imposter flapping her wings for a moment in the air before diving right back through.

She charged at the Vehicons again giving Wheeljack enough time to dive into the same portal and having it shut moments later. Taking in the fact she was now outnumbered she took the opportunity to launch herself off the back to the ship and dive away, flying back to her home deep in the Scandinavian mountains.

 _Back at the Autobot Base…._

Wheeljack was currently telling the Autobots of his escape from the Warship with Ratchet trying to patch him up in the process.

"-and I would've made it out of there without Hildr." The Prime froze at the name but maintained his emotionless mask.

"Hildr?" Arcee asked, Miko lit up with excitement.

"You mean the winged lady bot that came through here?!" Wheeljack nodded and Miko was bouncing on the balls of her heels.

"Yeah, apparently she knew I was in danger, she must of tapped the Decepticons Comms but she also told me she tapped yours." Ratchet stood straight up in shock and horror.

"What?! But how, me and Raf made those defenses ourselves!"

"I don't think she means harm Doc, she helped me escape and was exclusively there for me." Ratchet vented but still continued on Wheeljack, Raf then piped up.

"So, does that mean we could contact her now?" Everyone stopped what they were doing before Optimus stepped in.

"I believe for now we leave her be, as you said before she fought beside you and she might have sustained injuries herself. We will contact her tomorrow." Everyone agreed and another party started up, but since Optimus wasn't much of that he headed for his room.

When he closed the door he let out a deep sigh and slumped into his berth, letting the darkness take him as he fell into recharge.


End file.
